


Oraison funèbre

by Bennie_Courleciel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Histoire drôle, Humor, Humour, Kylo Ren casse tout, Rivalité entre Hux et Ren, Science Fiction & Fantasy, blague
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennie_Courleciel/pseuds/Bennie_Courleciel
Summary: Le général Hux doit préparer un discours d’adieu pour les funérailles de Kylo Ren. Il y aura dans ses paroles tout ce qui fait la force du Premier Ordre : un peu de vérité, un peu de mensonge et une goutte de propagande. Il pourra commencer ainsi : « Guidé par son exemple, nous avons compris à quel point la patience et le sang-froid sont importants pour un vrai professionnel ».





	Oraison funèbre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Прощальная речь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/513454) by Джоанна Ланнистер. 

> Note de l'auteur: Après avoir vu Star Wars VII, je pense que je n’étais pas la seule à se poser la question : pourquoi on ne voit aucune conséquence des dégâts que Kylo Ren cause constamment au matériel technique avec son sabre laser, aucune panne, aucun dysfonctionnement ?   
Voici donc la version des événements revue et corrigée.

\- Aujourd’hui, nous rendons le dernier hommage à l’un des chevaliers les plus dignes du Premier Ordre dont la contribution à l'établissement de l'Ordre Suprême ne saurait être surestimée. Je suis honoré d’avoir travaillé aux côtés de Kylo Ren, et je n’oublierai jamais ce temps. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts dans sa lutte implacable contre nos ennemis, à qui il a infligé à plusieurs reprises une défaite écrasante. Guidé par son exemple, nous avons compris à quel point la maîtrise de soi, la patience et le sang-froid sont importants pour un vrai professionnel. Excédés par ses succès dans la lutte contre les germes de la Résistance, les ennemis de l'Ordre Suprême lui ont lâchement arraché sa vie héroïque. Cette perte énorme crée un vide béant dans nos rangs. Bien que, sans aucun doute, personne ne puisse jamais égaler le Maître des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre, l'Ordre Suprême ne laissera pas son œuvre disparaître en vain et éradiquera très vite les derniers foyers de la rébellion. Repose en paix, Kylo Ren, tu seras vengé !

Le général termine son discours et dépose une fleur blanche comme la neige sur le bois foncé du cercueil de Kylo Ren, resté fermé pendant la cérémonie. Alignés en face de la tribune, les stormtroopers le saluent en un geste unanime. L’hymne du Premier Ordre retentit et les bannières écarlates laissent la place aux drapeaux noirs de deuil. Le général contemple les flammes qui dévorent le cercueil, transformant en cendres le corps du maître des chevaliers de Ren. Le soir même, les cendres du Chevalier du Premier Ordre seront dispersées dans l’espace intersidéral : quelle fin glorieuse d’une vie !

Le visage du général reste impénétrable : il n’y a pas de chagrin artificiel ni de douleur affectée, et à plus forte raison, c’est en vain qu’on y chercherait des traces d’une jubilation secrète.

Il est fier à juste titre de son éloge funèbre : tellement mensonger et en même temps terriblement véridique, tellement bien qu’il traduit la réalité ! Le général s’est bien torturé l’esprit pour trouver les mots justes, mais en revanche, plus personne ne saura mettre en doute sa sincérité.

Pour écrire un éloge funèbre digne de ce nom, il faut bien se remémorer le défunt. Et il faut bien rendre à Kylo Ren ce qui lui appartient : le personnel de _Starkiller_, du commandant en chef jusqu’à la dernière femme de ménage, n’oubliera pas Maître Ren de sitôt. Si jamais ils arrivent à l’oublier un jour…

***

Rien ne laissait présager une catastrophe.

Assis dans son bureau, le général Hux attendait l’arrivée du maître des chevaliers de Ren. L’ordre du Suprême leader Snoke était extrêmement clair : la mission de Ren est tellement importante qu’il convient d’assurer sa réussite par tous les moyens. Autrement dit, _de facto_, toutes les ressources de la base _Starkiller_ devaient être mises à disposition de Kylo Ren. Il était évident que dans cette situation, le mécontentement du général d’avoir reçu un tel ordre ne pouvait égaler que son aversion éprouvée d’avance pour le Chevalier du Premier Ordre.

Pourtant, le général devrait en principe être fier que le Suprême leader eût choisi sa base à lui pour porter un coup décisif au mouvement de la Résistance.

Hux avait toutes les raisons de s’enorgueillir de _Starkiller_ : la base tournait comme une horloge suisse. Un personnel irréprochablement formé faisait fonctionner des mécanismes parfaits, basés sur les technologies avancées de l’Ordre Suprême. Mais même cela n'était pas encore le _nec plus ultra_, et le général recherchait constamment de nouvelles façons d'améliorer cette super-arme.

L’interphone sur la table se mit en route :

\- Mon général, l’équipage de la navette de Maître Ren demande la permission d’effectuer un atterrissage d’urgence. Le vaisseau est gravement endommagé, il ne pourra pas atterrir à l'endroit désigné.

\- Désactivez les boucliers énergétiques et préparez-vous à voler à leur secours. Si vous remarquez des attaquants, ouvrez le feu sans sommation.

La navette atterrit – ou crasha, difficile à dire exactement vu sa trajectoire sophistiquée – au milieu d’une forêt enneigée. Le général Hux en personne partit avec la mission de sauvetage. Il fallait prendre connaissance de ce qui s’était passé et en faire aussitôt un rapport à Snoke.

La première chose que le général remarqua sur place, fut l’absence des dommages extérieurs de la navette, excepté ceux qu’elle reçut dans sa chute. Par conséquent, l’ennemi avait réussi à pénétrer à l’intérieur pour attaquer.

Ce serait une énorme chance s’il y avait des survivants.

Les pensées sombres du général furent interrompues par un cri désespéré, venant de l’intérieur du vaisseau :

\- Au secours ! On me tue !

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et l'équipage du malheureux vaisseau se précipita dehors.

\- Bonjour, mon général. Nous sommes arrivés sur l’ordre du Suprême leader Snoke, rapporta un homme vêtu de l’uniforme de second pilote, trop joyeux et détendu pour la circonstance.

Un autre cri désespéré se fit entendre en provenance de la cabine.

Il suffit d’une seconde au général Hux pour se faire une idée de la situation : les rebelles, déguisés en uniforme du Premier Ordre, avaient infiltré le vaisseau, l’avaient pris sous leur contrôle pour empêcher la mission du Chevalier de Ren, et à cet instant même, l’un des résistants était en train de tuer Maître Ren.

Même dans cette situation extrême, le général sut garder son sang-froid et prendre en l’espace d’un éclair la seule et unique décision qui s’imposait. Au risque d’être tué, il se rua à l’intérieur du vaisseau, laissant les rebelles déguisés en plan. Le plus important était de sauver Kylo Ren, sinon Snoke ferait la peau au malchanceux commandant. Le général nota vaguement qu’aucun coup de feu n’eût été tiré sur lui : les rebelles ne s’attendaient certainement pas à être démasqués aussi vite.

Ce que vit le général à l’intérieur de la cabine, était tout simplement incroyable. Par ci, par là, on voyait des traces noires de coups d’un sabre laser. Le tableau de commandes du vaisseau fut complétement éventré. Le chevalier de Ren que Hux s’apprêtait à secourir au péril de sa vie, était en train d’étrangler passionnément le premier pilote qui essayait frénétiquement de se défaire de ses mains serrées sur sa gorge.

Les stormtroopers arrivés derrière Hux se figèrent, totalement perplexes. L’équipage de la navette crashée osa également jeter un coup d’œil à l’intérieur.

Le deuxième pilote, apparemment déjà habitué à tout, s’adressa à nouveau au général :

\- Mon général, permettez-moi de vous annoncer l’arrivée de Kylo Ren. Il est… un peu irrité.

\- Entendez-vous par là qu’il se conduit toujours ainsi avec des subalternes qui auraient démérité à ses yeux ?

\- Non, non, pas du tout, dit le pilote de façon exagérément joyeuse. Il fut quand même assez honnête pour ajouter : - Habituellement, il les étrangle avec la Force.

Le remue-ménage autour de lui réussit tout de même à faire distraire Kylo Ren de sa fascinante occupation puisqu’il lâcha enfin le cou du premier pilote.

\- Général Hux, je suppose ? fit le chevalier, comme si de rien n’était.

\- Oui, Ren, répondit le général. Son visage resta imperturbable malgré toute cette situation extraordinaire.

En guise d’adieu, Maître Ren donna un coup de pied au corps inerte du premier pilote évanoui et se dirigea énergiquement vers la sortie.

\- A propos, pourquoi Ren s’en est pris comme ça à lui ? demanda Hux, curieux.

\- Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à faire atterrir le vaisseau comme il se doit, rapporta rapidement le deuxième pilote. Puis il ajouta à voix basse, mais de façon bien audible :

\- Et comment le faire atterrir normalement, ce vaisseau, quand toutes les commandes sont foutues ?

\- D’accord, mais qu’est-ce qui s’est passé avec les commandes ? le général croyait connaître déjà la réponse mais voulait encore garder un mince espoir.

\- Je crois vous avoir déjà dit que Maître Ren était un peu nerveux ?..

Un bruit étrange arriva de l’extérieur. Hux se précipita dehors.

Au premier regard, on aurait pu penser qu’après avoir fait connaissance avec le paysage glacial de la planète, Kylo Ren décida de s’approvisionner copieusement en bois de chauffage. Les arbres, coupés par le sabre laser, tombaient par terre avec des craquements secs, quelques-uns avaient déjà abimé dans leur chute la coque de la navette de sauvetage, et une dizaine de troopers apeurés s’entassaient sous une aile de la navette, dans l’espoir d’éviter d’être écrasés.

Hux se demanda si c’était de la part de Snoke une manière de le punir pour quelque faute, ou bien si le Suprême leader éloigna Ren de sa personne guidé principalement par l’instinct d’autoconservation.

\- Ren ! appela Hux ce bûcheron-amateur. Ren !

\- Oui, général ? répondit le chevalier, reprenant très lentement son calme.

\- Je vous rappelle que nous devons nous rendre sur la base. Le Suprême leader attend des nouvelles de votre arrivée. Je vous prie de monter à bord.

Kylo Ren regarda avec méfiance le vaisseau de la mission de sauvetage.

\- Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu me chercher avec ce baquet tout cabossé ?

Il faut rendre justice au général : même maintenant, il ne sortit pas de ses gonds.

\- J'ose vous faire remarquer, Ren, qu'il y a quelques minutes à peine, ce « baquet » n'était pas encore cabossé.

Comme s’il s’était enfin complétement réveillé, Maître Ren jeta un regard critique autour de lui, évaluant les résultats de ses efforts.

\- On se rend sur la base. Ce n’est pas la peine de faire attendre le Suprême leader.

En disant cela, Kylo Ren se dirigea vers la navette d’un pas assuré.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous vous habituerez à lui, lança soudainement le deuxième pilote, avec l’air heureux d’un commis-voyageur qui vient de refourguer à un client sa marchandise périmée.

Rien à dire, si le maître des chevaliers de Ren voulait impressionner le général dès son arrivée, il l’avait pleinement réussi.

***

Durant deux semaines, le général Hux attendait sans relâche la nouvelle de l’échec de la mission du Chevalier du Premier Ordre. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement, avec un tel clown ?

Mais il s’avéra que Kylo Ren ne fut pas une acquisition complétement inutile. Pratiquement tous les jours, il faisait à Snoke des rapports sur ses nouveaux succès : tantôt il retrouvait la piste des rebelles, en éliminant au passage quelques civils qui leur sympathisaient, tantôt il identifiait deux ou trois réseaux de fournisseurs de la Résistance et arrivait à leur faire couper les vivres, tantôt il tombait sur une base servant de cachette aux rebelles en déroute.

Devant ce glorieux spectacle, les succès de Hux lui-même perdirent rapidement de leur éclat. Oui, il commandait avec brio un énorme site militaire, et alors ? Le nombre des Résistants n’en diminuait nullement. Il n’allait tout de même pas entrer en discussion avec Snoke pour lui prouver qu’un jour, _Starkiller_ saurait porter un coup fatal à la Résistance !

Hux ne se faisait pas d’illusions sur le caractère de ses rapports avec Kylo Ren. Ils étaient rivaux. Chacun voulait montrer à Snoke qu’il est le meilleur et qu’il mérite donc la récompense. Et le succès de l'un signifiait inévitablement l'échec de l’autre.

Ceci étant, l’aversion constamment grandissante du général envers Kylo Ren n’avait pas que la jalousie et la rivalité comme fondements. L'activité de Maître Ren apporta un élément de chaos dans le fonctionnement parfaitement ajusté de _Starkiller_. L'équipement de la base, à la pointe des meilleures technologies de toute la galaxie et qui coûta à l’Ordre une sacrée fortune, ne disposait pas malgré tout de protection contre des coups de sabre laser.

Ne croyez surtout pas que Hux n’avait pas essayé de raisonner ce chevalier soupe au lait. En voilà un exemple : une fois, Ren s’apprêtait à partir en mission pour capturer vivants quelques membres de la Résistance. Tout était prêt pour le décollage et Ren n’attendait que l’arrivée d’une unité de stormtroopers spécialement formés. Pour le grand malheur du Suprême Ordre, cinq minutes avant le décollage, on apporta à Kylo Ren une nouvelle désagréable.

Les stormtroopers n’arrivaient toujours pas. Après avoir patienté un moment, Maître Ren, sur le point de perdre son sang-froid, fit venir le général Hux en exigeant de savoir immédiatement quel était le problème. Le problème fut aussitôt identifié, et le général se dépêcha de revenir vers le chevalier.

\- Où sont vos hommes, général ? Voulez-vous faire échouer l’opération à cause de ce retard ? s’enquit Maître Ren, menaçant. Pourquoi les troopers ne sont-ils pas encore là ?

\- Ils ne peuvent pas sortir, Ren, répondit Hux on ne peut plus venimeusement.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, ils ne peuvent pas sortir ?

\- Toutes les entrées et les sorties du compartiment sont bloquées.

\- Et pourquoi sont-elles bloquées ?

\- Parce que quelqu’un a complétement éclaté le système de verrouillage des portes.

\- Vous osez me dire que…

Kylo Ren commença sa phrase de façon menaçante, puis continua plus pacifiquement :

– Ce système de verrouillage, il était blanc, rond, pas très grand, c’est ça ?

\- Mais oui, Ren, c’est exactement ça. Rappelez-vous à l’avenir, sauf si, bien entendu, vous avez envie de rater d’autres missions, que si quelqu’un casse quelque chose, ce quelque chose cesse de fonctionner !

Très irrité, Hux commença même à gesticuler pour plus d’explicité :

\- Je dirai plus : si quelqu’un casse quelque chose d’important, ce quelque chose d’important cesse de fonctionner.

Mais Kylo Ren ne capitula pas aussi facilement.

\- Bah alors, il faut les marquer, vos objets importants. Je sais pas moi, y mettre des autocollants ou des panneaux avec des avertissements.

\- Comme « Ne pas toucher, c’est important » ?

\- Mais oui, un truc comme ça.

\- Non, Ren, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Il faut comprendre quand même que tout est important ici. Pas une console, pas un tableau de commandes, pas un écran ne sont posés ici comme un élément décoratif ! Donc, quel que soit l’objet que vous abimerez, quelque chose sur cette base arrêtera de fonctionner.

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre commença à s’en agacer sérieusement. Non, mais vraiment, qui aurait aimé se faire moucher de la sorte ?

\- Au cas où vous l’auriez oublié, général, je vous signale que vous n’avez aucun droit de me faire la morale.

\- Oui, je sais, c’est le Suprême leader qui en a le droit. Et je suis sûr qu’il fera retenir le prix de toutes ces dégradations sur votre salaire, rétorqua Hux.

Cette déclaration étonna énormément Kylo Ren.

\- Ah parce que j’ai le droit à un salaire, moi, en plus ?

\- On va voir ça tout de suite !

Le général attrapa son datapad.

– Alors :

  * Tableaux de commandes, 3 pièces – 7 000 crédits ;
  * Coque en durasteel d’une navette de transport – 16 000 crédits ;
  * Thermostat général du système de chauffage – 1 000 crédits ;
  * Stormtroopers étranglés, 5 pièces – 25 crédits ;
  * Compensateur de gravitation – 32 000 crédits…

… et ainsi de suite pendant quelques minutes encore, après quoi Hux, même sans arriver à la fin de sa liste, dit avec assurance :

\- Non, vous n’en avez pas le droit.

\- C’est sûr ?

\- Sûr et certain.

\- Mince alors.

Légèrement découragé, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre plongea dans ses réflexions.

Peut-être que la semonce de Hux aurait porté ses fruits si, à la fin, le général n’avait pas décidé de rajouter une couche de moqueries supplémentaires de son adversaire vaincu :

\- A propos, Ren, est-ce que vous avez des enfants ? s’enquit-il d’un ton innocent.

\- Non. – Une pause. – Enfin, je l’espère.

\- À mon avis, il est grand temps de penser à en faire deux ou trois.

\- Voilà une remarque inattendue ! Qu’est-ce que vous voulez insinuer par là ? demanda Maître Ren avec méfiance.

\- Je veux dire que selon mes calculs, votre vie entière ne suffira pas à éponger votre dette envers le Premier Ordre. Pour cela, minimum trois ou quatre générations des Ren seront nécessaires.

La main du chevalier serra instinctivement la poignée de son sabre laser prêt à être utilisé. Mais Hux ne put se retenir d’une autre remarque caustique :

\- Et encore, à condition que vous n’abimeriez plus rien d’autre jusqu’à la fin de vos jours.

La dernière phrase fut visiblement celle de trop. Le général sentit clairement en Kylo Ren un intense conflit intérieur. D’une part, il brûla d’envie de donner libre cours à sa rage et de hacher le général en menus morceaux en les éparpillant partout dans la pièce. D’autre part, ça ne lui disait rien de s’expliquer avec Snoke pour le meurtre de l’un des commandeurs du Premier Ordre.

Mais, tandis que le général s’apprêtait déjà à se féliciter de sa petite victoire morale, Ren activa son sabre laser. Un équipement coûteux de plus partit en fumée.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire, Ren ? demanda Hux froidement. N’étais-je pas suffisamment clair quant aux conséquences de vos actions irréfléchies ?

\- Oh que si, vous étiez on ne peut plus clair. Mais puisque je n’ai pas de paie, et comme je ne comptais pas fonder une famille, et en plus, la mission d’aujourd’hui est de toute façon annulée, je n’ai plus rien à perdre. Alors, bon courage pour les réparations !

Et le Chevalier du Premier Ordre se dirigea vers la sortie, en attaquant avec son sabre laser toutes les consoles rencontrées en chemin.

Si la Résistance avait décidé d’attaquer _Starkiller_ ce jour-là, le site aurait eu tout le mal du monde à se défendre. Kylo Ren réussit à endommager la plupart des radars et une partie du système d’alimentation électrique.

Dorénavant, le général Hux n’osa plus jamais railler Maître Ren : ça lui revenait trop cher au final.

***

Hux reportait toutes les dépenses liées à la réparation de l’équipement sur le budget de la mission de Kylo Ren.

Si le Suprême leader avait voulu étudier un jour les rapports financiers relatifs à l’action du Chevalier du Premier Ordre, il aurait été bien étonné d’y trouver des postes de dépenses tels que les pièces détachées pour le système de chauffage ou un compensateur gravitationnel tout neuf.

Mais pour l’instant, Snoke demeurait dans l’heureuse ignorance à ce sujet, donc il était plus que content de tous les succès de Maître Ren. Kylo Ren avait toutes les chances de retrouver le dernier Jedi encore en vie et d’en finir pour toujours avec les adeptes du Côté Lumineux de la Force.

Le général Hux espérait qu’un jour, la chance tournerait le dos à Ren, déjà que le Suprême leader était plus que bienveillant envers ce pseudo-Sith foldingue et imprévisible. Un jour, la poisse frapperait à sa porte, c’est sûr, et ce jour-là, Hux saurait être à la hauteur et montrer à tout le monde ce dont sa base était capable.

Mais pour l’heure, le général était complément à côté de la plaque dans ses attentes : à bord du _Finalizer_, le chevalier vint de l’informer qu’il avait réussi à tuer le Jedi.

Heureusement que le général fut en bien bonne santé, sinon, devant une telle nouvelle, il aurait très bien pu succomber sur place d’une crise cardiaque. Donc, la mission de Ren se couronna du franc succès et maintenant c’est lui qui allait s’accaparer tous les lauriers ? Donc, c’est pour rien que Hux patientait depuis tout ce temps-là ? Et Ren finit par tuer Luke Skywalker, comme ça, aussi sec, en claquant des doigts ?

Le général se rendit en personne sur le _Finalizer_ pour se faire une idée de la situation et féliciter de vive voix Kylo Ren de cette victoire sans précédent, en serrant ses dents aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Il valait mieux maintenant le compter parmi ses amis.

En arrivant, le général trouva Kylo Ren appuyé contre un mur de la soute.

D’abord, Hux crut que le chevalier fut grièvement blessé. Il n’avait pas l’air héroïque pour un sou, il avait perdu quelque part son casque et le teint de son visage allait égaler d’un instant à l’autre la couleur de l’armure des troopers.

\- Il vaut mieux pas y aller, prévint le chevalier, en attrapant le général par la manche.

\- Calmez-vous, Ren, tout est déjà fini. Vous avez accompli votre mission avec succès, fit Hux avec une mine aussi aigre qu’un citron. Racontez-moi plutôt comme ça s’est passé.

\- Ce Jedi…

\- Luke Skywalker, vous voulez dire ?

\- Justement que non ! C’était tout un autre Jedi !

\- Dites-moi tout, Ren. Comment avez-vous retrouvé la piste de ce Jedi ?

\- Je n’ai rien retrouvé du tout. C’est lui qui nous avait suivis et s’est introduit secrètement à bord, commença Ren son récit. Je ne m’attendais pas du tout à son attaque ; j’étais en train de discuter avec le major Johns, il me faisait justement un rapport sur sa mission ratée. Il avait échoué, ce bâtard, et en plus, il m’en parlait avec un air tellement insolent que ça me démangeait grave de le tuer !..

Là, le chevalier se reprit puis continua :

\- Bon, ça n’a rien à voir. Donc, ce Jedi avait surgi de nulle part et puis, d’un coup de sabre laser il a tranché la tête du major Johns, vous vous rendez compte !

Le chevalier fin une mine attristée, puis continua en s’animant :

\- Mais je ne me suis pas laissé faire ! Je me suis battu à mort avec ce Jedi, et bientôt, ce scélérat a pris la fuite. Et après, le _Finalizer_ a soudainement été pris de secousses.

Le général serra les poings :

\- Et pourquoi le _Finalizer_ a-t-il été pris de secousses ?

\- Bah, vous savez bien comment c’est, une bataille : tantôt moi, je l’esquive, tantôt lui, il me rate, et à chaque fois, c’est l’équipement qui prenait les coups de son sabre laser. En plus, celui-là agitait son sabre comme un cinglé, tellement qu’il voulait me tuer.

Avec un certain effort pour garder son calme, Hux s’enquit :

\- Et qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ensuite ?

\- J’ai fait venir une équipe de techniciens. Y en a un qui a tourné de l’oeil après avoir vu ce que ce Jedi avait fait. Y en a un autre qui a commencé à chialer : « Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?! On va tous tombe-e-e-e-e-er ! »

Le général comprit aussitôt qu’encore un compensateur de gravitation rendit l’âme.

Kylo Ren fit une pause puis reprit sur le ton de la vertu injustement outragée :

\- J’ai donc compris qu’il fallait retrouver ce Jedi de toute urgence, sinon, on ne sait jamais ce qu’on allait en penser…

\- Et ensuite – laissez-moi deviner ! – vous avez appris que ce Jedi perfide avait déjà quitté le vaisseau sans se faire remarquer par qui que ce soit.

\- C’est exactement comme ça que cela s’était produit. Mais j’ai sauvé la situation une fois de plus – je me suis lancé à sa poursuite. Il avait trouvé refuge sur le planétoïde le plus proche….

\- Et bien évidemment, vous avez rattrapé cette canaille, l’avez tuée et la dépouille de ce salaud gît désormais sur la surface de ce planétoïde.

\- Non, ce n’était pas tout à fait comme ça. Je ne pouvais quand même pas revenir à bord les mains vides. J’ai ramené son cadavre sur le _Finalizer_ qu’on avait déjà réparé un peu entretemps, ceci étant dit.

\- Et où est-il alors, votre Jedi ?

\- Vous voulez le voir pour quoi faire ?

\- Je suis très curieux de savoir de quoi un Jedi a l’air, siffla le général et se dirigea énergiquement vers le local endommagé.

Toute une équipe de techniciens exténués s’y affairait à réparer le matériel endommagé. Le corps du Jedi tombé sur le champ de bataille était posé dans un coin, emballé soigneusement par le chevalier dans un sac poubelle.

Hux ouvrit le sac d’un geste ferme.

\- Oh, qu’il est beau ! jeta-t-il à Kylo Ren sans se retourner. Cinq tentacules, quatre bouches et une quantité innombrable d’yeux !

\- Mais il fallait le voir à l’œuvre, dans le combat !

\- à tout hasard, ce n’est pas sur le planétoïde CX-221-14 qu’il s’était caché, votre Jedi ? Une vraie saloperie que cette petite planète, et peuplée uniquement de gros calamars carnassiers !

\- Si, si, c’est exactement là-bas qu’il s’était enfui.

\- Dites donc que c’est intéressant. Voyez-vous, j’ai quelques doutes quant à l’appartenance de cette créature à une race dotée d’intelligence.

À ces mots, le général toucha le petit cadavre du bout de sa botte.

\- Si seulement vous aviez une idée de toute la racaille qu’on acceptait chez les Jedi, marmonna Kylo Ren dans sa barbe. Mais il apparaît clairement que c’était un Jedi, ne serait-ce que parce qu’il a un sabre laser dans chaque tentacule.

\- Je parlerais plutôt de canifs laser. Et fabriqués visiblement vite fait mal fait.

\- Bah, on a ce qu’on a…

\- Vous m’avez raconté une histoire captivante, Ren. Tellement incroyable que je peine justement à y croire.

\- La vie est parfois plus incroyable qu’une œuvre de fiction.

\- Et si vous n’aviez pas réussi à attraper ce salaud, le Suprême leader aurait pu penser que c’était vous qui avez failli détruire le _Finalizer_. Et son châtiment aurait été bien sévère.

\- Quelle bénédiction alors que j’ai neutralisé cet ennemi.

Le général ne put que hocher de la tête d’un air désapprobateur.

Il n’y eut plus rien à y rajouter, sinon que Kylo Ren fut si rusé qu’il réussit à travestir un revers si important en une victoire significative. Snoke faillit sauter de joie sur son trône en apprenant que son apprenti avait personnellement achevé un Jedi de plus, neutralisant ainsi une menace du Côté Lumineux. L’envie prenait Hux de conseiller au chef suprême d’aller jeter un coup d’œil sur la population du planétoïde où l’un des derniers adeptes de la Force tomba dans un combat héroïque. On ne sait jamais s’il n’y restait pas une grand-mère vindicative de ce Jedi, occupée à fabriquer des schlass laser pour le venger ?..

Mais le général n’osa pas gâcher la bonne humeur de Snoke ; Kylo Ren réussit donc à éviter une fois de plus le châtiment plus que mérité.

***

Peu de temps après, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre parvint enfin à faire prisonniers quelques membres du mouvement de la Résistance. Le général mourait d’envie de savoir comment Maître Ren allait s’y prendre pour leur soutirer les informations secrètes. Il était inutile de nier la vérité : les rebelles étaient des gars forts qui résistaient stoïquement aux tortures ordinaires. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, le rapport de Kylo Ren à Snoke ne serait pas aussi impressionnant que d’habitude.

Hux décida même d’aller écouter aux portes de la chambre de tortures pour voir comment Ren allait se dépatouiller. Le général ne se croyait nullement être quelqu’un de sensible et considérait comme superflue toute indulgence envers les ennemis du Premier Ordre, donc il ne craignait guère être témoin des procédés les plus atroces de mener un interrogatoire.

Toutefois, il ne fut guère prêt à entendre ce qu’il entendit.

\- ça suffit ! Arrête de penser aux gnomes verts !

On entendait des notes d’irritation dans la voix du chevalier.

\- Bah, excusez-moi, je ne sais plus à quoi penser.

\- Peux-tu au moins ne pas imaginer autant de détails ? J’ai le tournis depuis que tes gnomes verts jouent à saute-mouton !

\- D’accord, dit le rebelle complaisamment. Ils vont prendre un thé alors.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?!

\- En aucun cas ! Je ne fais qu’accomplir mon devoir de soldat. Réfléchissez vous-même : dès que j’arrêterai de penser aux gnomes verts, vous allez fouiller dans ma tête et obtiendrez des renseignements sur… bon, les gnomes verts, les gnomes verts, penser aux gnomes…

\- Non, mais tu te paies ma tête, c’est sûr !

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?!

\- Tu parles des gnomes verts, mais tu imagines des gnomes jaunes !

\- Ah bon ? Et quelle différence ça fait ?

\- Arrête ça tout de suite !

\- Les gnomes jaunes, les gnomes jaunes, les gnomes jaunes…

\- Bon, je vois que tu ne sais pas du tout comment fonctionne le blocage mental. Je vais t’expliquer. Tu n’es pas obligé d’imaginer tous ces trucs psychédéliques pour bloquer mon intrusion. Tu peux penser à ce que tu veux, par exemple, tu peux te remémorer ta dernière visite sur ta planète natale pour voir ta maman ou ta mamie. Mais tu ne dois surtout pas penser quand et où tu dois rencontrer l’espion de la générale Organa.

À votre avis, à quoi le rebelle pensa-t-il immédiatement en entendant les mots « ne pas penser à… » ?

\- Ha-ha ! s’écria Maitre Ren triomphant. Cela marche toujours !

Le rebelle jura et tenta à nouveau d’imaginer dans sa tête la valse joyeuse des gnomes multicolores, mais c’était déjà trop tard. Ren sortit de la chambre d’interrogatoire et ordonna aux stormtroopers :

\- Ramenez-le dans sa cellule !

Là, le chevalier remarqua Hux :

\- Eh ! On dirait que vous êtes là pour m’espionner, hein ?

\- J’étais juste curieux de voir vos méthodes d’interrogatoire en œuvre.

\- Alors, dans ce cas, vous savez déjà qu’il convient d’informer au plus vite le Suprême leader du début d’une nouvelle opération.

Quoique le visage de Kylo Ren fût bien couvert par un masque, le général entendit une raillerie dans la voix du Chevalier du Premier Ordre. Hux était sûr que la version intégrale de sa phrase devait être à peu près comme ça : « Aujourd’hui, Snoke entendra parler à nouveau de tout ce que je fais pour l’Ordre Suprême, et comparé à moi, vous paraîtrez une fois de plus comme un vrai minable. Le Suprême leader se demandera alors : « Pourquoi dépensons-nous autant d’argent pour _Starkiller_ alors qu’on ferait mieux d’investir davantage dans l’organisation des Chevaliers de Ren ? Et d’élargir davantage leurs pouvoirs et compétences, naturellement. La base devrait passer sous le commandement exclusif de Kylo Ren, ce serait beaucoup mieux ainsi ».

Sur le coup, le général ne trouva pas quoi lui répondre. Il dût suivre le chevalier en silence, inventant en chemin ce qu’il fallait dire à Snoke pour convaincre le Suprême leader de sa propre utilité.

Le rapport de Kylo Ren se déroula de façon parfaite, et Snoke fut extrêmement satisfait. Après avoir écouté ensuite une courte intervention du général sur le fonctionnement normal du site, Snoke ordonna comme d’habitude :

\- Général Hux, vous pouvez disposer. Quant à vous, Kylo Ren, je vous demanderai de rester.

Le Suprême leader avait à discuter avec lui des questions concernant la Force. C’était le déroulement ordinaire de leurs entretiens avec Snoke, et cet état de choses n’avait jamais inquiété Hux auparavant. Jusqu’au moment présent où une idée extrêmement dérangeante vint dans la tête du général : et si, restant en tête-à-tête, ils cassaient du sucre sur son dos, en réalité ? Si, profitait de son absence, Kylo Ren lui taillait un costard et remettait sur lui la responsabilité de tous les maux et tous les échecs ? Et si, après avoir gobé tous ces mensonges et calomnies, Snoke décidait un jour de le relever de ses fonctions ?

Le général Hux eût une grosse sueur froide. Comment pouvait-il être aussi naïf, au point de ne pas le soupçonner avant ? Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi l’hologramme le regardait si bizarrement avant-hier. À coup sûr, Ren avait déjà bien œuvré auprès de Snoke pour son licenciement. Alors là, le général n’allait pas se laisser faire ! Il ne permettrait pas à Kylo Ren de souffler des vacheries sur lui dans les oreilles du Suprême leader.

Hux ne bougea donc pas :

\- Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux que je reste et que j’écoute aussi ? Ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous dérangerai absolument pas. Je voudrais juste écouter votre discussion hautement intéressante.

Et le général lança un coup d’œil assassin à Kylo Ren.

Face à une telle insolence, Snoke fut décontenancé pendant un court instant :

\- Mais nous allons discuter du Côté Obscur de la Force, cela ne vous regarde pas.

\- Comme je viens de dire, je ne vous dérangerai pas. Mais qui sait, je vous serai peut-être de bon conseil ? Si jamais il fallait licencier quelqu’un, ou pour des questions de coupes budgétaires, ou alors s’il fallait se prononcer sur des compétences et capacités professionnelles de certains collaborateurs…

Un nouveau regard oblique rempli d’animosité.

\- Je vous répète encore une fois : nous allons parler de la Force, et vous, vous pouvez disposer.

Mais Hux ne pouvait plus s’arrêter :

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne vais pas intervenir dans votre discussion, je n’y pige rien, à la Force ! Mais dans les questions de responsabilités, il ne faut pas se fier à un conseiller unique. Moi aussi, je peux aider à la décision si quelqu’un devait être mis à la porte…

\- DEHORS ! explosa Snoke.

Le général déguerpît en un clin d’œil. Kylo Ren ne pouvait que se réjouir de cet échec cuisant de son rival.

La nuit, le général n’arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, se tournant et retournant dans son lit. Son imagination lui jouait de mauvais tours. Eh oui, il en avait, de l’imagination, finalement. Il ne voyait qu’une seule solution : mettre Ren sous écoute, fixer sur lui quelque part un mouchard espion afin de savoir tout ce qu’il bavait sur lui à Snoke, et tenter ensuite d’arranger la situation. Qui devait certainement être désespérée vu la rage avec laquelle Snoke lui cria dessus. Tout ça, c’était la faute à Kylo Ren, ce misérable saboteur.

Le lendemain, Hux se débrouilla pour accrocher sur la cape du chevalier un minuscule mouchard sophistiqué et se mit à attendre, apaisé, son entrevue avec Snoke. Cet engin dernier cri, équipé aussi de la fonction GPS, devait transmettre tout ce qui serait dit _via_ un récepteur caché dans le bureau de Hux. Le mouchard n’était pas plus gros qu’une tête d’épingle et se fixait très solidement, aucun risque de chute accidentelle.

Cependant, ce n’est pas pour ses beaux yeux que Kylo Ren portait le titre du Maître des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre. Il sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, trouva l’engin espion et l’expédia _illico presto_ dans le vide-ordures le plus proche, puis, riant intérieurement de la paranoïa soudaine du général, partit pour la réunion avec le chef suprême.

Quittant la salle de réunion sans élever un mot de protestation, Hux courut à toutes jambes dans son bureau.

Kylo Ren et Snoke communiquaient entre eux dans un dialecte mystérieux dont Hux ne comprenait pas un mot. Ce n’était même pas dit que cette langue se composait de mots. Après une demi-heure de prise de tête pour tenter de déchiffrer ce langage incompréhensible, le général finit par concevoir quelques soupçons. Il vérifia la localisation du mouchard : il se trouvait au fond d’un dépôt d’ordures. Ce que Hux prit au début pour un dialecte inconnu, n’était en réalité autre chose que le banal piaillement des rats : même _Starkiller_ ne fut pas épargnée de la présence de ces bestioles.

Le général partit chercher Kylo Ren et apprit que le chevalier était toujours en entretien avec Snoke. Alors là, Hux se crut vraiment être dans de mauvais draps : que pouvait-il lui raconter pendant si longtemps ?!

Mais le général non plus n’avait pas gagné ses galons à la tombola ; il savait trouver une issue dans des situations les plus complexes. Après deux ou trois minutes de réflexion, il se rappela qu’un circuit de ventilation menait directement dans la salle où Ren et Snoke tenaient conseil en ce moment. En y passant, il était possible d’atteindre la cible et d’écouter leur conversation sans se trahir.

Rentrant sans cérémonies dans le local le plus proche pour accéder à la trappe de ventilation, Hux s’y heurta à Phasma, entièrement nue. Le zèle débordant qui anima Hux dans son envie d’obtenir les renseignements nécessaires, le fit pénétrer en réalité dans les douches des femmes, en oubliant complétement la spécificité de l’usage de ce local. Rien à dire, la situation était gênante au plus haut degré.

\- Mon général ? fit Phasma, imperturbable.

Le général dut déployer d’énormes efforts pour regarder Phasma droit dans les yeux… et non ailleurs.

\- Excusez mon interruption, capitaine, répliqua le général avec une expression du visage impénétrable. Je soupçonne qu’un ennemi s’est introduit sur le site et qu’il se cache en ce moment dans le système de ventilation.

Dès que cette explication très facile fut prononcée, le général comprit, dépité, qu’elle risquait de se révéler contre-productive : Phasma s’inquiéta aussitôt.

\- Je m’occupe immédiatement de faire venir des renforts.

\- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit le général trop rapidement. Je suis sûr de pouvoir maîtriser la situation tout seul.

Hux se dépêcha vers l’entrée dans le système de ventilation. La trappe d’accès ne voulait absolument pas s’ouvrir. Restant collée derrière son dos, Phasma observait inquiète ses agissements :

\- Il vaut mieux peut-être déclencher l’alerte générale ? On ne sait jamais si les rebelles ne projettent pas de faire exploser la base ?

Le général essuya avec sa casquette son front couvert de sueur :

\- Ne dites à personne qu’un ennemi s’est introduit chez nous. C’est une information strictement confidentielle.

\- Oui, mon général. Mais il vaut mieux peut-être faire venir Kylo Ren ? Si jamais cet ennemi était un Jedi.

\- Quoi, le faire venir directement ici, dans les douches des dames ? s’emporta Hux, mais se reprit aussitôt. Non, ce n’est pas la peine, je suis sûr que notre ennemi soit un simple rebelle et cela ne concerne pas Ren.

Il réussit enfin à ouvrir le passage dans les tuyaux de ventilation et s’y engouffra aussitôt.

Ne se doutant de rien, Kylo Ren et Snoke étaient en train de discuter des petites affaires bien sombres du Côté Obscur. Hux, qui avait déployé tant d’efforts pour savoir de quoi il en retournait, fut grandement déçu en réalisant que sa théorie du complot universel contre sa personne s’évaporait à vue d’œil.

Le général s’apprêtait déjà à repartir les mains vides lorsqu’il entendit un nom de famille connu de ses services. Après avoir saisi le sens de l’échange entre le Suprême leader et le Maître des chevaliers de Ren, Hux faillit tomber de la grille de ventilation directement sur la tête de ce dernier.

Qui aurait pu croire que Kylo Ren fut en réalité le fils de la cheffe de la Résistance Leia Organa et du célèbre contrebandier Han Solo ? Et que jadis, il fut lui-même adepte du Côté Lumineux de la Force ? Le général ne savait pas à quoi cette information pouvait bien lui servir ; néanmoins, il se sentit aussitôt en position de supériorité morale face à son adversaire.

Hux ne connaissait pas les théories de Freud, sinon, il n’aurait pas manqué de supposer que dans son subconscient, Kylo Ren restait toujours fidèle au Coté Lumineux.

Après avoir écouté la conversation jusqu’au bout, Hux sortit de la ventilation. Le capitaine Phasma, maintenant entièrement habillée de son armure, l’attendait patiemment en bas.

\- Mon général, avez-vous réussi à neutraliser le rebelle ?

\- Tout va bien, capitaine, c’était une fausse alerte.

Le général se dirigea vers la sortie, l’air on ne peut plus content.

Le chevalier, agacé et irrité comme à son habitude, donnait des instructions aux troopers. Le général le scrutait avec intérêt. Parfois, nous sommes obligés de porter un nouveau regard sur une personne que nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Ainsi, Kylo Ren était un enfant des ennemis du peuple. C’est pour cela peut-être qu’il se mettait en quatre pour mériter la confiance du Suprême leader ?

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre sentit sur lui ce regard attentif et se retourna.

\- Où étiez-vous passé, général ? s’enquit-il sur un ton accusateur. Il est impossible de discuter normalement avec vos hommes !

\- Ah bon ? Et ça ne vous a pas effleuré l’esprit qu’ils sont tout simplement terrorisés par vous ?

\- Terrorisés par moi ? se révolta le chevalier. Ils feraient mieux de craindre les rebelles !

\- Heureusement, mes soldats sont encore capables de prioriser les menaces en fonction de leur probabilité.

Un énième vif échange fut prévenu par l’arrivée du capitaine Phasma. Elle tendit au général sa casquette noire bien froissée :

\- Vous avez oublié ceci dans les douches, mon général.

On entendit des rires étranglés en provenance du casque noir. Le général n’eut rien d’autre à faire que de remercier Phasma et d’aller persuader les stormtroopers de mettre leurs craintes de côté et de s’approcher enfin de Ren.

Ça aurait été bien de savoir, si Phasma se rappelait encore qu’elle était une femme après tout ?

***

Le général eut quand même son heure de gloire : Kylo Ren commença à essuyer échec sur échec. Le mécontentement de Snoke n’en faisait que croître, alors que le Chevalier du Premier Ordre ne savait pas quoi entreprendre pour y remédier. C’est à ce moment qu’arriva le général avec sa proposition tout à fait tempestive de détruire la République avec un seul tir bien ciblé de _Starkiller_.

Le Suprême leader sauta aussitôt sur cette idée et donna sa permission pour détruire le système Hosnian.

L’arme est chargée à fond et prête à porter le coup décisif. Le général jette sur Kylo Ren un regard plein de mépris, mais en même temps un tout petit peu compatissant : en fin de compte, un homme en chair et en os n’est rien face à une machine de guerre parfaite. Ren, que Snoke vient de tancer vertement comme un enfant fautif, bouillonne de rage. Ceci dit, c’est sa réaction habituelle à la moindre malchance.

La destruction du système Hosnian prouvera au Suprême leader qu’il avait tort de ne pas avoir autorisé des financements supplémentaires afin de perfectionner _Starkiller_ davantage encore.

Hux donne les derniers ordres. Il n’y a maintenant qu’une chose qui le sépare encore de son grand triomphe : il faut faire un discours solennel devant les troupes. Une petite minute de propagande, pour ainsi dire.

Malgré toute la grandeur de l’instant présent, le général est calme en prononçant son discours. Hux est presqu’heureux pendant ce court instant ; il sent le regard plein d’adoration que tout le personnel de _Starkiller_ a posé sur lui. C’est lui, le général Hux, qui portera à la rébellion le coup de grâce. Kylo Ren est là lui aussi, il se tient derrière en contemplant impuissant sa victoire. Ce qui la rend encore plus douce.

Lorsque les dernières paroles sont prononcées, tous les stormtroopers pivotent comme un seul homme sur eux-mêmes et regardent le ciel, en guettant l’apparition d’une lueur rouge qui portera la mort et la destruction aux ennemis du Premier Ordre.

Les troupes attendent. Il semble qu’il se soit produit un quelconque retard ennuyeux. Mais Hux reste toujours calme : _Starkiller_ est en parfait état de marche, l’arme est chargée à fond et ses subordonnés ne tarderont pas à lancer le tir. Ce n’est pas pour rien que le général est fier de sa base : il n’y pas de place ici pour un hasard ni pour une faille.

Passe une minute. Puis une autre. Le silence devient presqu’assourdissant. Une goutte de sueur perle sur le front de Hux. Quelque chose ne va pas, c’est clair.

Certains soldats jettent un regard rapide derrière eux et se retournent aussitôt, craignant de laisser paraître leur doute. Mais il n’est plus possible d’ignorer la situation, et de plus en plus de troopers tournent la tête vers le général. L’incompréhension est peinte sur leurs visages cachés par les casques. Ils n’arrivent pas à comprendre si c’était prévu ainsi, ou bien si quelque chose n’allait pas comme il faut ?

Tous les officiers affichent toutefois l’assurance de façade : nul ne veut avoir des embrouilles avec le général.

Enfin, l’un des officiers de l’équipe technique, rouge et essoufflé, arrive au pied de la tribune. Il débite à mi-voix :

\- Circonstances imprévues… Dommages critiques à l’intérieur du système de visée… L’arme ne pourra pas tirer mais nous avons réussi à faire évacuer une bonne partie de l’énergie et éviter ainsi l’explosion de _Starkiller_. On y travaille de toute urgence… mais il nous faut du temps pour réparer le système.

Hux trouve en lui la force de proclamer du haut de sa tribune :

\- L’entrainement d’aujourd’hui est terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les troopers se dissipent, clairement perturbés : « Quoi ? Comment ? Il a dit « entrainement » ? mais on avait pensé… peut-être qu’on a mal compris ?… »

Hux déborde de rage mais garde son sang-froid extérieur. Cette simple phrase sur l’entrainement lui a permis de dissimuler en partie ce cuisant échec et d’éviter que les troupes ne se découragent. Mais diable, c’est quoi encore, ces endommagements critiques ?! Il avait tout vérifié et revérifié, et tout tournait comme une horloge !

Était-ce une diversion ? Ou bien ont-ils été attaqués par des rebelles ? Il faut qu’il le sache, qu’il le voie de ses propres yeux. Blême, Hux se rend dans le centre des commandes.

Après l’avoir examiné, Hux comprend à quel point il avait tort de croire que _Starkiller_ était l’arme de destruction massive la plus terrible du Premier Ordre.

Elle n’était rien comparée à Kylo Ren ! En réalité, tout ce que le Premier Ordre avait à faire, c’est de le persuader de revenir à nouveau du Côté Lumineux de la Force, et le Suprême leader ne tarderait pas à apprendre qu’une base de la Résistance avait soudainement explosé sans aucune raison apparente.

Pourtant, aujourd’hui, Hux n’a quitté Ren des yeux qu’un moment infime. Il voyait bien que Ren était au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Ah, il aurait dû l’attirer par ruse dans un entrepôt et l’y enfermer, en barricadant la porte de l’extérieur en plus !

En principe, le général Hux était toujours fier de son autocontrôle exceptionnel. Mais là, même lui, il doit prendre une inspiration profonde et compter jusqu’à dix avant de partir discuter avec le Chevalier du Premier Ordre. Sans quoi, il l’aurait immédiatement lynché.

Kylo Ren regarda pensivement par la fenêtre quelque part vers le système Hosnian épargné par miracle. Le général se fit annoncer par un toussotement brusque.

\- Avez-vous identifié la cause de l’incident ? Croyez-moi, vous avez tout intérêt à ce qu’elle soit suffisamment valable.

Une veine pulsa soudainement sur le front du général.

\- La cause en est que le système de visée de l’arme était mis hors d’état de fonctionner suite aux dommages extérieurs. _Starkiller_ ne pourra pas tirer aujourd’hui. Les techniciens disent qu’au moins deux jours de travaux sont nécessaires. C’est déjà une énorme chance pour nous tous que la base n’ait pas explosé.

\- Ah bon ?.. Le chevalier eut quand même la décence de baisser les yeux. – Et pourquoi ce système était-il si mal gardé ? Personne n’avait dit qu’il ne fallait pas y entrer.

\- Eh bien, tous les soldats ne sont pas assez malins pour comprendre de QUI il fallait le protéger en réalité. Il se peut aussi que le saboteur avait un accès officiel à ce local.

Hux fixa son regard sur le masque de Kylo Ren qui cachait son visage, au grand dépit du général. S’il savait utiliser la Force, il y aurait certainement déjà un énorme trou béant dans le casque noir du chevalier.

Maître Ren comprit aussitôt qu’il était inutile de s’enfermer dans la négation. Et que si Snoke apprenait qu’il avait mis la main à la pâte dans toute cette histoire, cela pourrait facilement lui couter la tête. Après avoir fébrilement analysé la situation, le chevalier regarda Hux droit dans les yeux, puis lui dit lentement et avec persuasion :

\- Il faut rapporter au Suprême leader que l’_ennemi_ – il fit un accent particulier sur ce mot – s’était introduit sur la base et avait pu empêcher l’activation de l’arme. Probablement, c’était encore un quelconque chevalier Jedi. À coup sûr, il avait trouvé une faille dans le système de sécurité et s’était faufilé sur le site, puis dans le local où se trouvait le tableau de commandes du système de visée.

\- Ne faisons pas de conclusions hâtives, para le général. Il convient d’abord de diligenter une enquête approfondie. Toutefois, je suis d’ores et déjà enclin de partager votre point de vue concernant un chevalier Jedi, car tous les dommages résultaient en effet des coups d’un sabre laser. Nous pourrons savoir facilement qui était ce noble héros de la Résistance, puisque le local était sous la surveillance vidéo 24 heures sur 24. Il paraît peu probable que ce Jedi inconnu ait pensé à ce petit _détail ennuyeux_, - le général continuait de fusiller Kylo Ren de son regard sévère.

Le Chevalier du Premier Ordre n’en fut nullement embarrassé.

\- Toutefois, ce Jedi inconnu voulait à tout prix préserver son anonymat, alors, il avait pensé aussi à ce petit _détail ennuyeux_, en détruisant toutes les caméras de surveillance.

\- Ah bon ? fit Hux incrédule. Non, cette fois-ci, Ren n’allait pas s’en tirer comme ça ! – Je vais le vérifier.

\- Je peux vous éviter cette occupation ennuyeuse et le vérifier moi-même. Je voudrais vraiment être utile à votre enquête.

\- Oh non, non, ce serait trop vous demander, je n’oserai jamais vous déranger de la sorte.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela prenne beaucoup de temps car je suis sûr que toutes les caméras ont été brisées. Les Jedi sont très prévoyants, vous savez. Je vais vous dire ce que pensait ce Jedi, notre inculpé _hypothétique_. Si son identité était découverte, le Suprême leader Snoke voudrait certainement l’interroger personnellement. Notre Jedi hypothétique ne voudra pas paraître pire que les autres rebelles aux yeux du Suprême leader. Alors, il sera obligé de trahir beaucoup de secrets. Par exemple, comment les ressources des rebelles se font dilapider, ou bien le fait que le mouvement de la Résistance avait depuis longtemps explosé le budget alloué par la République. Car, voyez-vous, ce rebelle hypothétique ne perdait pas son temps ; il avait lu pas mal de documentation depuis qu’il était sur la base. Mais notre Jedi hypothétique ne voudrait pas, bien sûr, que ses camarades aient des ennuis. C’est bien pour cela qu’il avait pensé à temps à tous ces petits _détails ennuyeux_, comme les caméras de surveillance.

Après une minute de réflexion, le général Hux se rendit compte qu’il ne pouvait rien y opposer.

\- C’est une belle ordure, votre rebelle _hypothétique_, et une sacrée fouine en plus.

\- Que voulez-vous, la vie ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux.

\- Bon, admettons, mais comment comptez-vous arrêter ce Jedi hypothétique ? Vous allez encore retourner sur ce planétoïde chasser des pieuvres ? Je suis sûr, ça grouille de Jedi par là-bas, fit sarcastiquement le général.

\- Oh non, je suis sûr qu’il est encore là. Au bout d’une demi-heure, je mettrai la main dessus et j’anéantirai ce scélérat. Malheureusement, il ne sera pas possible de l’identifier et de l’interroger. Et après, nous pourrons faire notre rapport à Snoke.

\- Ce salaud sera arrêté et désarmé avec la plus active participation de ma part, bien entendu.

\- Naturellement.

\- Et il ne sera pas possible de réparer la faille dans le système de sécurité sans un financement supplémentaire.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Bon, allez-y, rendez-vous utile à mon enquête. Mais permettez-moi de vous donner un conseil.

\- Quel conseil ?

\- On a la meilleure vue sur le tir de _Starkiller_ depuis l’espace. Depuis le bord d’un vaisseau, par exemple. Mais il vaut mieux partir en avance, pour être sûr de ne pas rater le début du spectacle.

\- Et si ma présence sur le site était nécessaire ? Si Snoke était mécontent de mon absence ?

\- Croyez-moi, son mécontentement ne saurait égaler sa colère contre le coupable hypothétique de l’incident d’aujourd’hui. Et si jamais, par malchance, on arrivait quand même à découvrir l’identité de notre brave Jedi-saboteur ?

\- Vous savez, c’est vraiment un excellent conseil et je vais certainement le suivre.

\- Grand bien vous fasse.

À l’issue de cette joute verbale, les deux ennemis partirent dans des directions opposées. Le général se rendit sur le lieu de l’accident afin de superviser les travaux de réparation. Quant au maître-chanteur, il se précipita à toute allure pour effacer les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance et dénicher rapidement un cadavre relativement en bon état d’un quelconque trooper décédé, paix à son âme (surtout que cette sorte de marchandise, il y en avait toujours plein chez eux). Oups, pardon : sans ménager ses forces, le courageux Chevalier du Premier Ordre partit sauver la base de l’ennemi perfide qui y rôdait encore.

Peu de temps après, Kylo Ren revint et annonça à Hux que le Jedi qui était en train de se balader sur _Starkiller_ comme chez lui, ne représentait plus aucun danger.

Il n’était plus possible de retarder le moment désagréable, et les complices se rendirent à la réunion avec Snoke pour lui faire un compte-rendu sur les causes de l’incident d’aujourd’hui.

À propos, le Suprême leader fut très, très, très en colère, et pour cause : il avait déjà pris sa place sur le trône en attendant le spectacle amusant, un seau de pop-corn dans les mains, et finalement, nada. Il voulait bien savoir pourquoi il n’y a pas eu de tir de _Starkiller_ et, par conséquent, pourquoi le système Hosnian se trouvait au même endroit que ce matin. Il brulait donc d’envie de châtier les coupables, plus sévèrement c’est et mieux c’est.

Le général Hux et Kylo Ren parurent devant les yeux de l’hologramme géant. Le conte sur le Jedi blanc fut narré sans difficulté aucune : ils l’avaient bien répété en chemin. D’ailleurs, après des années de service dans la boîte, ils apprirent bien à mentir, surtout au sujet des causes d’un échec et des raisons d’un financement supplémentaire.

Après leur rapport, la colère du chef suprême fut un peu apaisée : l’échec de _Starkiller_ fut largement compensé par la mort d’un Jedi de plus. Kylo Ren put gagner de nouveau un peu de sa faveur. Bref, malgré leur fiasco, les deux dirigeants du Premier Ordre furent autorisés de repartir tranquillement. Et le premier lancement de l’arme de _Starkiller_ fut soigneusement effacé des annales de l’Ordre Suprême.

Une fois sortis de la salle, le général et Maître Ren reprirent enfin leur souffle. Spontanément, ils allèrent tous les deux surveiller les travaux de réparation.

Le chevalier brisa enfin le silence :

– Bon, je crois qu’on s’en est sortis.

– Vous savez, Ren, vos parents pourraient être fiers de vous, remarqua le général avec un sourire malveillant.

– Quoi ?! sursauta Ren.

– Rien, Ren, je vous le dis juste pour vous remonter un peu le moral. Ne vous en faites pas trop : c’est vrai qu’aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas votre jour, mais vous êtes quand même une grande figure du Premier Ordre, vous avez bien avancé dans la vie, donc, à coup sûr, vos parents sont fiers d’avoir un fils comme vous.

Le chevalier frissonna, jeta un dernier coup d’œil sur les dégâts causés par lui et se dépêcha de partir après un « au revoir » bien sec.

***

Le général Hux prit le deuxième tir de _Starkiller_ sous son contrôle personnel le plus strict possible. Malgré l’absence du saboteur principal qui, comme promis, quitta la base deux heures plus tôt, Hux vérifia trois fois et en personne tous les systèmes de l’arme : on ne sait jamais si Kylo Ren était triste ou de mauvaise humeur avant son départ.

Pendant un court instant, le général éprouva une immense tentation de viser non pas le système Hosnian, mais le _Finalizer_, afin d’éliminer une fois pour toutes la possibilité d’un nouveau gâchis. Mais Snoke ne lui aurait jamais pardonné de rater la cible une fois de plus.

Malgré toutes les précautions prises, le général avait les nerfs bien en boule : ce n’est pas facile de haranguer, étant obnubilé par la crainte de voir quelqu’un arriver pour annoncer de nouveau les « circonstances inattendues » et « endommagements critiques ».

Remarquant à quel point le général fut tendu, la capitaine Phasma commença à craindre qu’il finirait par faire un AVC.

À la place d’un discours solennel, le général, les yeux exorbités, aboya plutôt qu’il ne le prononça, son appel aux troupes, et commença même à agiter son bras à la fin. Il sortait chaque nouveau mot avec un peu plus de pathos, en essayant par tous les moyens de chasser de son esprit une conversation surprise ce matin : des troopers qui pariaient activement sur « ça tire – ça tire pas ».

Cependant, tout roula comme dans la farine cette fois-ci. Le rayon de la mort parti de _Starkiller_ transforma quelques planètes en débris fondus. Cette fois-ci, il n’y eut pas de surprises. Le général réussit même à quitter la tribune sans tomber dans les pommes.

Livide, Hux s’appuya contre le mur le plus proche et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à croire que _Starkiller_ réussit à tirer.

\- Mon général ?

Hux sursauta comme piqué par une guêpe.

\- Oui, capitaine. Dites-moi ce qui a encore été endommagé.

\- Excusez-moi, mais j’ai juste pensé… - la raison l’emporta enfin sur l’embarras. – Peut-être que je pouvais vous proposer un calmant ?

\- Merci, capitaine, mais… - des troopers passèrent devant lui, en discutant bruyamment des mises gagnées ou perdues. – Oui, finalement, je veux bien.

***

Le troisième tir de _Starkiller_ devait suivre peu de temps après.

Snoke fut impressionné par la démonstration des possibilités de l’arme, et sa bienveillance fut de nouveau toute acquise au général. Le Suprême leader accepta même de prendre en considération sa demande d’augmentation du budget pour améliorer _Starkiller_.

Toutefois, pour que le général fût complétement heureux, il eût fallu que Snoke ordonne à Kylo Ren de quitter la base à l’instant même, et de préférence, avec l’injonction de s’y tenir dorénavant à distance de quelques années-lumière.

Le général Hux s’enferma dans son bureau et mit en route son nouvel ordinateur quantique superpuissant où il gardait quelques projets de mise à niveau de l’arme. Leur élaboration nécessita plusieurs années du travail intensif des meilleurs cerveaux de l’Ordre Suprême. Il y avait aussi un autre projet, celui d’une base militaire semblable à _Starkiller_ mais d’une puissance deux à trois fois supérieure. Le général caressait en son for intérieur le rêve de voir un jour se réaliser ce projet audacieux.

Pour l’instant, il pouvait développer la base déjà existante. Pour commencer, il allait faire construire quelques avant-postes de plus et équiper un hangar supplémentaire. Le général admira les fines lignes des dessins techniques. Hux ne voulait pas se flatter, mais même telle quelle, sa base était invincible. Les rebelles, avec leurs technologies pitoyables, ne pourront jamais faire subir à _Starkiller_ le moindre dommage.

La journée du général Hux pouvait se terminer ainsi, sur cette note superbe de succès, mais on sait que la Fortune n’est bienveillante qu’envers le Côté Lumineux de la Force.

Il entendit un bruit dans le couloir : Kylo Ren était de retour.

***

Le général Hux observait impatiemment l’indicateur d’énergie de l’arme en charge. On pouvait le comprendre : après cet ultime tir, il pourrait fêter le double triomphe : d’une part, la chute de la Résistance, et d’autre part, l’échec définitif de Kylo Ren.

La position de celui-ci ne fut pas enviable : à la suite de ses actions, le droïde porteur des informations importantes tomba aux mains de l’ennemi, et une prisonnière évadée se baladait armée en ce moment même quelque part sur le site. Et pendant que Kylo Ren courait partout pour retrouver sa pilleuse d’épaves, le général Hux, lui, allait sauver la situation.

Le général fut troublé dans ses agréables pensées par un cri de panique :

\- Mon général ! Le bouclier de protection de la base a été désactivé !

En un instant, Hux courut vers l’un des écrans : mais oui, c’était bien ça, le bouclier était inactif.

Hux ordonna d’une voix brusque :

\- Réparez-le immédiatement ! À tout prix !

En apercevant pas très loin d’ici deux troopers désœuvrés, le général posa une question sur un ton qui ne promettait rien de bien :

\- Avez-vous vu Ren ?

\- Euh… oui, on l’a vu, firent les soldats d’un air honteux, impossible de savoir pourquoi.

\- Était-il en train de casser quelque chose ?

\- Euh… oui.

La base fut secouée jusque dans ses fondations par un cri de tonnerre :

\- REN !!!

Pourtant, il pouvait vociférer autant qu’il voulait, ça ne changeait strictement rien. Les vaisseaux des rebelles se ruèrent aussitôt sur la base sans défense comme les moustiques des marais sur un touriste perdu.

Enfin, cela n’allait pas sauver la Résistance car d’une minute à l’autre, le système Illeenium allait être détruit. Le général courut dans son bureau vérifier sur son ordinateur quel élément exactement avait été mis hors service, afin d’économiser du temps à l’équipe de réparation. Mais l’écran montrait que tout allait bien ; apparemment, le Chevalier du Premier Ordre avait en même temps endommagé la connexion entre son ordinateur et la base.

Soudainement, le récepteur de l’engin espion que le général avait un jour essayé de fixer sur Kylo Ren, se mit en route. Depuis l’incident dans les douches des dames, le récepteur resta posé sur le bureau du général, en lui faisant savoir de temps en temps que les rats de _Starkiller_ se portaient à merveille et prospéraient même. Mais maintenant, on y entendait des cris perçants :

\- Au secours ! Aidez-moi ! Est-ce que quelqu’un m’entend ?..

C’était quoi, ça ? C’était Phasma qui criait ?..

Le général vérifia la position GPS du mouchard : il était toujours au fond du vide-ordures. Non, mais ça dépassait les bornes. Qu’est-ce qu’il se permettait, ce pseudo-Sith de Kylo Ren ?! Non seulement il avait éclaté le tableau de commandes du bouclier de protection, en laissant la base sans défense face à toute attaque, mais en plus, il jetait maintenant les subordonnés du général dans le vide-ordures ? La malheureuse aurait pu se faire écrabouiller par la broyeuse ! Et après, il irait raconter des carabistouilles à Snoke : « Des rebelles pénétrèrent sur la base, débranchèrent le bouclier énergétique, puis se débarrassèrent cruellement de la capitaine Phasma en la jetant dans le compacteur à ordures ! voilà quel fut leur plan perfide et rusé ! ». À coup sûr, les pilotes de la Résistance avaient failli mourir de ce bonheur inattendu : pas de bouclier de protection, on y va, les gars !

Le général Hux ordonna de désactiver aussitôt le compacteur à ordures et envoya un groupe de troopers secourir Phasma.

Une idée lui tenait chaud au cœur cependant : Kylo Ren ne saurait pas faire plus de dégâts qu’il n’ait déjà fait, donc, dès qu’ils auraient paré l’attaque des rebelles, ils anéantiraient le système Illeenium et après, ils pourraient enfin être tranquilles.

Le général Hux jeta à nouveau un coup d’œil sur l’indicateur : le chargement touchait à sa fin.

Et puis, la base fut secouée par une puissante explosion.

Pâle comme un cachet d’aspirine, un opérateur près du tableau de bord dit :

\- Mon général… Les piles à combustible sont fracturées.

Il n’était pas nécessaire d’expliquer au général le sens de ces mots. Après avoir lancé une évacuation immédiate, Hux quitta aussitôt la salle des commandes pour avertir Snoke de la situation extraordinaire.

Le Suprême leader ordonna de quitter la base en urgence (comme si, sans cet ordre, quelqu’un comptait y rester !) et venir le rejoindre avec Kylo Ren.

À tous les diables, où Hux devait-il chercher le chevalier ?! Il courait sur tout le site, ce cinglé, à la recherche de sa précieuse pilleuse d’épaves ! La base va éclater en mille morceaux d’une minute à l’autre, et le général doit aller chercher cette andouille ! Mais un ordre, c’est un ordre, et gare à lui s’il revenait chez Snoke sans son apprenti.

En arrêtant un des troopers qui couraient dans tous les sens, Hux demanda :

\- Où est Ren ?

\- Che’pas, moi. J’étais dans le groupe de recherche, mais il nous avait chassés.

\- Quand est-ce que vous l’avez vu pour la dernière fois ?

\- Che’pas, y a dix minutes ?...

\- Où ?

\- Il allait par là, - un mouvement imprécis du bras.

Le trooper en question ne se distinguait pas par l’acuité d’esprit. Mais il n’y avait pas d’autres moyens de retrouver le chevalier. Hux faisait des efforts pour ne pas perdre sa patience. Quelles questions poser à cet idiot pour en savoir plus ?.. à ce moment, le soldat ajouta, en voulant sincèrement l’aider :

\- Il avait l’air de vouloir saccager quelque chose, alors nous avons pris nos jambes à nos cous avant qu’il ne nous repère.

Hux eut comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Ne serait-ce pas par hasard devant le thermo-oscillateur principal que vous l’aviez laissé ?

\- Thermo… quoi ?

\- Là où ça a peté.

\- Oui, oui, c’était exactement là-bas, le trooper fut très content d’avoir été finalement utile à son chef, mais sa joie s’évapora aussitôt qu’il vit le visage de Hux. Mon général, mais il est tout à fait possible qu’il ne soit pas mort dans l’explosion…

\- Il ferait mieux de crever !

Hux grinça des dents et courut lancer une autre opération de sauvetage.

***

La flotte évacuée se dirige à la vitesse de la lumière vers le point de destination, laissant loin derrière elle les épaves de _Starkiller_ qui voltigeaient maintenant dans l’espace, ainsi que les rebelles qui tentaient en vain de les poursuivre avec leurs misérables vieux vaisseaux. Hux était à bord du _Finalizer_, il observait en silence ses officiers désœuvrés trainer à gauche et à droite.

La capitaine Phasma en civil (son armure a dû être envoyée en réparation) essayait de mettre en route une bouilloire, n’arrivant pas à faire marcher ce fichu engin. Elle faisait pitié : après avoir failli mourir sous le compacteur à ordures, elle a dû s’évacuer en toute vitesse de la planète en désagrégation, ce n’est pas rien, tout ça.

Les autres ne sont pas mieux lotis d’ailleurs : les visages tristes, déprimés et apeurés, décorés parfois par des pansements ou des bleus. Chacun se demande ce que l’avenir lui réserve maintenant, quand leur base est détruite.

\- Mon général… Phasma lui tend une tasse de thé, l’air coupable. Combien de sucre ? Voulez-vous autre chose ?

\- Merci, capitaine.

Hux est étonné et même touché un peu. Ils se taisent pendant un moment, pris par la contemplation de ce triste spectacle.

\- Si seulement je pouvais réparer ma faute…

\- Arrêtez, capitaine, ce n’est pas de votre faute. J’aurais dû m’en douter qu’un jour, ce forcené finirait par achever la base.

\- Mais, général, en principe, ce sont…- Phasma détourne le regard et se tait. – Non, je n’ai rien dit.

Après avoir bu son thé, Hux se rend au centre médical vérifier l’état de Kylo Ren. Après tout, Snoke l’a rendu responsable de sa vie. Maître Ren est grièvement blessé et souffre d’hypothermie sévère. Il reste toujours inconscient. À vrai dire, après tout ce qui s’était passé, il vaudrait mieux pour lui de ne jamais se réveiller. Hux étudie les paramètres vitaux sur les écrans, essayant de comprendre quels sont ses chances d’ouvrir les yeux un jour. Les courbes et les diagrammes ne disent rien au général ; c’est un truc de médecins, ça.

Le visage de Kylo Ren paraît bien apaisé. Ce n’est pas étonnant vu qu’il ne sait pas encore ce qu’il a fait. Maintenant, lorsque le général regarde le chevalier inconscient, il n’éprouve presque pas de haine pour lui ; il a presque pitié de ce malheureux.

Comme en réponse à ses pensées, les paupières de Kylo Ren commencent à bouger légèrement et il ouvre lentement les yeux. Visiblement, il a une santé de fer. Après quelques minutes douloureuses, le chevalier pose enfin son regard sur Hux et lui demande :

\- Où suis-je ?

\- À l’hôpital. Tout le personnel du site a dû être évacué en urgence.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- _Starkiller_ n’existe plus. Les rebelles ont explosé la base.

\- Explosé ?! Les rebelles ?!

Ren sursaute sur son lit d’hôpital en se mettant en position assise. Quelques capteurs se détachent de son corps et les équipements de surveillance commencent à produire des sons aigus d’alarme. Les infirmiers affolés accourent à toute vitesse dans la chambre puis, en voyant que tout va bien, se dépêchent de repartir.

Kylo Ren a une expression de visage de quelqu’un qui s’efforce de se rappeler de ce qu’il faisait hier soir, et en même temps s’empêche par tous les moyens de laisser ce souvenir émerger de sa mémoire.

Enfin, sa figure s’éclaircit et il dit, visiblement soulagé :

\- Ah oui… Les rebelles l’ont explosée, - et il se rallonge sur les oreillers.

La colère du général Hux atteint de nouveau son niveau critique.

\- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Ren, les _rebelles_ ne resteront pas longtemps impunis. J’ai réussi à sauver les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance. Sans parler qu’il y a un bon nombre de témoins de l’activité de ces _rebelles_. Le Suprême leader n’aura pas à châtier les innocents, - en proférant ces paroles empoisonnées, le général part.

Revenant à sa place, il s'assied à côté de Phasma qui se montre aussitôt de nouveau aux petits soins avec lui : elle lui apporte un plaid chaud et un tas de magazines.

Probablement, la pauvrette lui est si reconnaissante pour l’avoir sauvée qu'elle ne sait même plus comment lui exprimer sa gratitude.

L'humeur du général est bien meilleure que l'on n’aurait pu croire chez un commandant dont la base s’est fait disperser en petits morceaux. Le Suprême leader Snoke va très vite comprendre qui est le véritable fautif de cette catastrophe et ne tardera pas à admettre que les Chevaliers de Ren sont une organisation inutile et dangereuse qui n’apporte que des problèmes et des dégâts. Aussi, toutes les ressources ainsi libérées seront déployées pour le développement des nouvelles technologies. Or, Hux a eu le temps d’évacuer son ordinateur quantique superpuissant, et avec lui, son projet de la nouvelle base. « _Starkiller-2 » :_ pas mal comme nom, hein ?

Il est arraché à ses agréables pensées par une question de Phasma qui fait des mots croisés pour passer le temps :

\- Nuisible domestique le plus répandu dans le monde, très difficile à éradiquer, trois lettres, commence par un R.

\- Ren, répond le général machinalement.

Phasma lui jette un regard bizarre.

***

Il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver à destination. Pendant ce temps, Kylo Ren récupéra un peu et voulut même quitter le lit, mais le général, prétextant adroitement un souci pour sa santé, avait strictement interdit aux médecins de l’autoriser à se lever et partir en ballade sur le _Finalizer_.

Le Suprême leader donna ordre de mettre les vaisseaux arrivés dans un hangar de réserve et logea le personnel évacué de _Starkiller_ sur son site personnel. Le général eut même à sa disposition un bureau provisoire libéré récemment par son ancien occupant.

Rien à dire, le local fut plutôt étroit, et un bureau massif en bois rouge au milieu de la pièce avait l’air bien démodé. L’éclairage fut trop faible et le seul élément de décor y fut une vile et dégoûtante mauvaise herbe qui avait poussé dans un pot à fleurs abandonné à son triste sort par le précédent propriétaire des lieux.

Mais tout ceci n’était pas grave car le général allait pouvoir y poser enfin son ordinateur adoré.

L’équipement fut déjà déchargé du _Finalizer_ dans les entrepôts du site mais n’avait pas encore été transporté jusque dans son bureau.

Dans peu de temps, Kylo Ren allait avoir une longue explication avec Snoke. Le général ne se faisait pas d’illusions quant au sort réservé au chevalier : le Suprême leader ne pardonnait guère de telles erreurs. Ceci étant, la version officielle des faits sera sans aucun doute : « _Tombé en héros dans la lutte contre la Résistance_ ».

Et après, il y aura des obsèques pompeuses ; il le faudra bien quand même pour remonter le moral au Premier Ordre, déjà assez malmené par les événements récents. À coup sûr, on désignera Hux comme orateur pour la cérémonie funéraire, il n’y a personne d’autre, de toute façon, qui puisse le faire. Il fera une oraison funèbre digne de ce nom, et il la composera lui-même, de bout à bout, sans recourir à l’aide des multiples logiciels rédacteurs de texte au service du Premier Ordre. Il a bien des choses à dire sur son ex-rival. Qu’il y ait dans ses paroles tout ce qui fait la force du Premier Ordre : un peu de vérité, un peu de mensonge et une goutte de propagande.

***

\- Aujourd’hui, nous rendons le dernier hommage à l’un des chevaliers les plus dignes du Premier Ordre dont la contribution à l'établissement de l'Ordre Suprême ne saurait être surestimée. Je suis honoré d’avoir travaillé aux côtés de Kylo Ren, et je n’oublierai jamais ce temps. Il ne ménageait pas ses efforts dans sa lutte implacable contre nos ennemis, à qui il a infligé à plusieurs reprises une défaite écrasante. Guidé par son exemple, nous avons compris à quel point la maîtrise de soi, la patience et le sang-froid sont importants pour un vrai professionnel. Excédés par ses succès dans la lutte contre les germes de la Résistance, les ennemis de l'Ordre Suprême lui ont lâchement arraché sa vie héroïque. Cette perte énorme crée un vide béant dans nos rangs. Bien que, sans aucun doute, personne ne puisse jamais égaler le Maître des Chevaliers du Premier Ordre, l'Ordre Suprême ne laissera pas son oeuvre disparaître en vain et éradiquera très vite les derniers foyers de la rébellion. Repose en paix, Kylo Ren, tu seras vengé !

Le général termine son discours et dépose une fleur blanche comme la neige sur le bois foncé du cercueil de Kylo Ren, resté fermé pendant la cérémonie. Alignés en face de la tribune, les stormtroopers le saluent en un geste unanime. L’hymne du Premier Ordre retentit et les bannières écarlates laissent la place aux drapeaux noirs de deuil. Le général contemple les flammes qui dévorent le cercueil, transformant en cendres le corps du maître des chevaliers de Ren. Le soir même, les cendres du Chevalier du Premier Ordre seront dispersées dans l’espace intersidéral : quelle fin glorieuse d’une vie !

Le visage du général reste impénétrable : il n’y a pas de chagrin artificiel ni de douleur affectée, et à plus forte raison, c’est en vain qu’on y chercherait des traces d’une jubilation secrète…

…Le général sursaute et se tourne vers la porte, en entendant quelqu’un frapper avec insistance. La capitaine Phasma franchit le seuil, jetant des regards hésitants sur l’intérieur de son bureau provisoire.

\- Je ne vous dérange pas, mon général ? – la commandante des stormtroopers est visiblement perplexe. – Je n’osais pas entrer car je pensais que vous étiez avec quelqu’un. Il me semble vous avoir entendu parler. Mais après vous vous êtes tu pendant un long moment, alors je me suis inquiétée pour vous.

\- Tout va bien. C’était juste… une répétition, répond Hux.

Phasma pense que tout ne va pas si bien que ça : son chef vient de parler tout seul pendant un quart d’heure avec une solennité digne des funérailles d’un Jedi, tout ça, devant une mauvaise herbe arrachée de son pot et posée au milieu de son bureau. Qui aurait pu dire que la perte de _Starkiller_ allait tellement affecter sa santé mentale ?..

\- Vous m’avez demandé de vous tenir au courant dès que Kylo Ren ait fini son entretien avec le Suprême leader. Alors…

Le général l’interrompt, impatient :

\- C’est quand ?

\- C’est quand… quoi ?

\- Les obsèques, bien sûr.

\- Les obsèques de qui ?

Sa certitude quant aux conséquences néfastes de la destruction de _Starkiller_ sur la raison du général croît de façon exponentielle.

\- De Ren, naturellement.

\- Quelles obsèques de Ren ? Je viens de lui parler !

\- C’est très touchant, capitaine, encore que je ne savais pas que vous étiez attachée à Ren au point de parler à son corps sans vie. Bon, donnez-moi les renseignements que j’attends, je vous prie, et ensuite vous pouvez continuer à pleurer le défunt, lui lance le général, agacé.

Se rappelant bien qu’il ne faut surtout pas énerver les fous, Phasma recule d’un pas puis commence à expliquer aussi calmement que possible.

\- Kylo Ren est bien vivant et vient de terminer son entretien avec le Suprême leader. Le Suprême leader est arrivé à la conclusion que la responsabilité de la destruction de _Starkiller_ incombe partiellement à Ren et partiellement… - la capitaine hésite un court instant, - à vous.

\- Comment ça : la responsabilité m’incombe partiellement, à moi ?! Ce n’est pas moi qui avais mis les boucliers de défense HS et à coup sûr, ce n’est pas moi qui avais endommagé les piles à combustible !

\- Ce sont les rebelles qui avaient explosé les piles à combustible, mon général.

\- Mais bien sûr, tout comme le système de visée de _Starkiller_, tout comme le compensateur de gravitation, quatre consoles de commandes et plein d’autres trucs encore ! Est-ce que le Suprême leader a visionné les bandes de surveillance ? Est-ce qu’il a interrogé les témoins ?

\- Je n’ai pas osé poser trop de questions au seigneur Ren : il était très fâché après son entretien avec le Suprême leader.

\- Oh, mais c’est parfait ! Alors, il va encore donner des coups de son satané sabre laser par ci, par là. Très bientôt, on apprendra qu’ici aussi, les rebelles y entrent comme dans un moulin et font comme chez eux.

Phasma hoche précipitamment la tête en signe d’accord : il ne faut jamais contredire les fous. Le général Hux, irrité au plus haut degré par cette injustice cruelle, froisse avec ire et dépit le brouillon de son éloge funèbre. Non, non, Kylo Ren ne mettra jamais les pieds sur _Starkiller-2_, Hux s’en chargera personnellement ! Il lui faut juste faire ramener son ordinateur du hangar et présenter son projet à Snoke.

Très rapidement, fort de son expérience antérieure, Hux a un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Capitaine ? demande lugubrement Hux.

\- Oui, mon général ?

Phasma se sent mal soudainement, rien qu’à voir le visage de Hux.

\- Avez-vous remarqué par hasard où Ren était-il parti après son entretien avec le Suprême leader ?..


End file.
